Fostering Secrets
by OCD girl
Summary: After Miles, Skye heads to the closest thing to home she has. With the rest of the team on a new mission. Skye takes the time to reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Skye, are you listening to me?" Numbness crept through my veins. I knew what was coming. I knew the consequences of helping Miles.

"Yes." I choked out. I refused to cry. This was my own doing.

"Head back to your room. I need to think about what you have done." Coulson, could barely look at me. I did this. It kept running through my head. As much as I wanted to beg for forgiveness, I knew I didn't deserve it.

I managed to walk to the door, carefully closing it behind me. I barely could stick one foot in front of the other. As I walked through the hall, no one would look me in the eye. I did this. It kept running through my head. I collapsed on my bed, ready to break down sobbing. I knew, the brief family I had here was about to leave. Why did I always push them away?

I stared at the ceiling. My mind seemed to focus on my own stupidity, my stupid loyalty to Miles. I briefly closed my eyes, letting the noises of the plane fade away.

When I next woke, I heard a buzzing in my draw. Confused, and waiting for the grogginess to clear I saw up. Crap. I pulled the draw in a panic, almost ripping it out. Laura. The name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Skye?" The voice was panicky on the other end. The last traces of grogginess gone.

"What's wrong? Is Clint okay?"

"Clint is on a business trip. Do you think you could come to stay for a while?"

"I can check with my supervisor. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I think so…I don't know."

"Talk me through everything."

"I am pregnant."

"That's great! Baby number 3 is sure to be a hit."

"Yes. But the doctor thinks there may be a complication with the pregnancy. I…I don't want to bother Clint. And you were the only one I could think of to come and help. I know this is the long term job. And—"

"And don't you worry. I think I may have screwed up again. You know me always a screw up." A halfhearted chuckle escaped, attempting to force the tears back.

"Oh sweetie, you aren't a screw up. You may occasionally make a bad decision, but we all do."

"Yes, well I seem to specialize is the monumental mistakes. Anyway, this should give them an easy way out of letting me go."

"Maybe attempt to offer a vacation, to let heads cool down. Don't quit, last week you were so excited about it."

"Not sure if heads will cool down this time. I will talk to my supervisor and call you back as soon as I know."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem, what is family for."

My phone snapped shut. Visiting Laura and the kids offers a neat solution to my Miles problem, but does that mean I won't be coming back. My head throbs.

A knock. "Skye, Coulson is ready to see you." Jemma. Another team member I let down.

"Thanks Jemma." No response. I don't blame her. I hate me to right now.

I quick pat on my top reveals my microchip is still there. I stand, not quite ready to admit that my time with the team is at an end.

"Coulson?"

"Skye, sit down."

"I'm sorry—"

"Stop. I don't need apologies. The team has been called on an important mission. I can't have your questionable loyalties on the ship. Melinda is stopping in the U.S. for fuel and supplies. You will be taken to the nearest town and dropped off at a gas station. Pack your things."

"So that is it?"

"What did you think would happen? That we would let you stay?"

"A girl can hope." I attempted to smile before a look at his face told me, that there was nothing funny about the situation. "So where are we stopping."

"Classified."

"Can't I at least arrange transportation?"

"You are lucky we aren't sticking a bracelet like your friend Miles."

"True. Cuz that would suck."

"Your attempt at humor right now tells me that you aren't taking this seriously. Maybe we need to revisit the bracelet."

"Nope. No need. I am taking this very seriously."

"And Skye?"

"Yes."

"If you ever attempt to hack shield or get in our way again, I will find you. And this time, you won't get off so easily."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the plane stopped in an undisclosed location in Wisconsin, I managed to wrangle a ride to a local bus station that happened to have a bus to Stevens Point. From there I can catch a greyhound to Waterloo, Iowa. With just a backpack and sports bag to my name, I knew that this could officially go on my list of times when life spit me out. With a sigh, I boarded my bus and called Laura to let her know of my expected arrival in waterloo. With transportation sorted out, I looked out the window and my mind continued to circle around how angry Clint would be at me if he knew what I did. The cool window on my forehead felt soothing for the quickly forming headache.

During the long overnight ride, I wrote lists. Lists of my failures. Lists of my few achievements. Lists of what I had yet to complete. Lists. My life boiled down to lists. As the sun started to rise that morning, I wrote a new list. A list of priorities, things that I wouldn't screw up and things that I would improve. I can't keep letting Clint and Laura worry about me.

 _I will never do anything that will hurt my current family._

 _I will stop making impulsive decisions and think through my options._

 _I will help Laura with this pregnancy._

 _I will start to learn a new skill to get a job while I freeload._

 _I refuse to be a burden._

 _I will get through this._

It wasn't complete. But the words stared at me like a new mantra. I could do this. By the time the bus pulled into the station, the cloud looming over me felt a lot smaller. As I stepped of the bus I saw the Laura and my niece and nephews. I put on my biggest smile, it would do me no good to be glum in front of the kids. After a few steps I put my bags down, and the kids took off to tackle me. Nicole being the smallest and following her brothers was the last to reach me. I quickly grabbed her, and spun her around much to her delight and the disappointment of her brothers. Once her feet were safely back on the ground, I laughed at the upset faces of Callum and Lewis and opened my arms. The quickly grabbed on.

"Aunt Skye, Aunt Skye." The two voices trading off.

"What do you rascals want?"

"Can we see your phone?" Callum, the bolder of the two, quickly asked.

"And let you message all my friends? Never pirate man." He grinned hearing his nickname from the last time I visited and he wanted to be one of black beards pirates.

A small voice piped up nearby. "Aunt Skye, can we make cookies when we get home?"

"Of course. And I am sure Lewis and Clarke will help."

"My name is Callum, Aunt Skye. And I don't make cookies, I just eat them."

"Well Mr. Callum, I know your name, but Lewis and Clarke were famous adventurers or were you not an adventurer? And only boys who help make cookies get to eat them."

A flustered "I knew that" was quickly mumbled from a reddened face.

"Skye, how are you?" Laura came over to pull me into a big bear hug. I almost broke down in new tears then. Key word: almost.

"Better than earlier this week and definitely ready to take a shower." She responded with laugh as she went to grab a bag. I quickly scooped up both.

"Skye, I can carry a bag."

"Laura, didn't you hear the new recommendation by the general surgeon. Pregnant women shouldn't be carrying heavy bags."

"Really, must be new. You know these recommendations. They need testing before they can be fully trusted."

"But better safe than sorry." I stuck my tongue out. She rolled her eyes as she went to unlock the van.

"Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding? You guys are my only family. And what else am I going to do? Stew in my failure? No. The way I see it, you are doing me a huge favor by allowing me to freeload for a while so I can figure out a next step."

"Skye, we talked about—"

"I know, I am not a failure, blah, blah, blah…"

"Don't worry." She quickly lifted my bags off and stuck them in the trunk.

"Thanks."

With that we grabbed the trio and buckled them into their safety seats and rolled out. The entire drive to Waverly, I couldn't help but be grateful to Laura. Clint and I met in foster care and immediately hit it off. He became my older brother in every sense of the word. I would have done anything to repay him for his protection and help. But no matter how much we helped each other heal emotionally and mentally, Clint was desperate to improve his life and get out of the hell we lived in. He started preparing to enlist in the military. I was terrified that he would leave me and forget about me. He promised when I was 18, he would pick me up and I could live with him while I figured my life out. When he met Laura, he began talking about a family. Again, I was worried that a new family meant there would be no room for his loser foster sister. But Laura stormed into the apartment one day and dragged me out to go to lunch asking me everything she could think of. She refused to left me even contemplate the idea of not being welcome. And no matter how many times I messed up, she was there to help pick up the pieces.

As I looked over, I made another promise to myself. I will do everything in my power to make sure this pregnancy, no matter what complications, would go smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here we go Nicky." I said as I handed her some apple juice and checked on the boys playing cop and robber in the living room.

A sound of a crash and shattering glass upstairs broke me out of my musing. My blood ran cold in panic.

"Kids stay here."

"Yes maam."

"Laura! Laura!" I yelled, panicking as I sprinted up the stairs, stumbling briefly.

As I slammed open the door, she was sitting on the floor near the bed surrounded by glass. I rushed over to pull her up and help her to the bathroom to wash the cuts.

"I'm fine Skye."

"What are you doing out of bed without calling me?" I was angry.

"I don't want to be too much of a trouble, you have the kids to also care for."

"And I have you."

"Yeah, well I hate being dependent."

"Join the club. And I have depended on you more times than I would care to admit to."

"But Skye, you know it's no trouble—"

"Well take your own advice. It's not trouble to take care of you. You are the easiest patient in the history of the world. And you are my family. So please let me take care of you." Even I heard some of the desperation sneaking into my voice. "Please. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you."

She looked at me, before she silently nodded. I grabbed the tweezers, band aids and the rubbing alcohol out of the cupboard. We sat in silence, while I cleaned up the cuts and plastered them up.

"Um, Skye."

"Yes."

"I need to pee."

"Okay. While you pee, I will go grab the vacuum and a bag to clean up the glass."

Another nod and I ran downstairs. I peeked in on the kids who were still happily playing. I grabbed the supplies and sprinted back up the stairs. I put the things in the corner so I could help Laura back to bed. As I cleaned up the glass, I reflected on the last few weeks. I had settled into a routine, taking care of the kids, while Laura dealt with her difficult pregnancy. Neither of us were prepared for the doctor to tell us she had twins, and as a result of her age and 3 children combined with the twins, she was at risk for several other complications.

I started to hear crying downstairs, I rushed to finish vacuuming up the area. As I went downstairs and dumped the bag of broken glass in the trash and went into the living room, I found Nicole in tears with her art project topsy turvy. I saw the boys trying to apologize and fix what I now assumed to be the mess the accidentally made.

"Nicky." She turned and ran to me clutching onto my legs. "I am sure whatever the boys did, it was an accident."

"But, my art for mommy is messy."

"No its not. It just has more artists that originally intended. In fact, why don't we start again and this time Callum and Lewis will help us. That way mommy can have something from all of us."

"Will Cal and Liu really help?"

I looked at them.

"I guess." They looked at the ground while they agreed to help.

"In fact, why don't we make some pretty art and while it dries, we can make cookie."

"Cookies?" Three expectant eyes turned to me.

"Yes, but only if you make the prettiest painting possible."

"Of course, of course." Callum started. "In fact, we can do this art stuff, so you can make the cookies."

I laughed. Leave it to Callum to jump on the opportunity to get cookies faster.

"Okay, okay. And if you agree to clean up the mess in hear after you finish, you can lick the spoon."

Callums eyes glowed as he quickly agreed in place of his siblings. I helped get them situated at the low table while I went to the kitchen. As I started to pull out the ingredients, I pulled out my phone. I opened the contacts. Nat's contact stared back. I needed advice. My finger hovered over the dial button, contemplating.

"Auntie." I quickly stuffed my phone back in my pocket and turned to Lewis.

"Yes honey."

"Can we get more juice?"

"Of course."

I filled up three sippy cups and handed one to Lewis while I carried the other 2 to the art studio in the living room. I collected the 2 empty ones while I was there and tossed them in the dishwasher. As I threw together the cookies, I knew I needed to call Natalie to ask if she could pull some strings. I may have promised Laura I wouldn't tell Clint, but I never said I would talk to Natalie. But what if they were in the middle of a mission?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As I heard the connection to the phone on the other end, I started to think about how this conversation would start. How would I explain the situation? Would I explain the situation? If they were on a mission, they didn't need the distraction. But Laura needed Clint, the worry wasn't helping the pregnancy any. The phone continued to ring, and I worried. Maybe they were on a mission. Then nothing. The phone cut out. But that was expected. We set up the emergency phones to not have voicemail and to be entirely untraceable. No connections.

"Aunt Skye! Aunt Skye! Can we have pizza tonight?" Callum asked.

"Hmm…only if you promise to do some things for me?"

"Is this like one of those eye for an eye things?"

"Where on earth have you heard that phrase?"

"Daddy uses it when he talks to Aunty Nat about work."

"Of course he does. Well, Cal, this is more of a…if you help you wonderful adoring aunt, then your wonderful adoring aunt will help you get what you want for dinner. It's a win-win situation."

"Okay, I'm listening." Sneaky kid was just like his father.

"If you can get your sibling to clean up the living room and neatly put the toys away, then you get pizza."

"Half the living room."

"Nope, all of it."

"But Aunt Skye, I don't want to do ALL of it."

"And you have 2 helpers, though you have to do your fair share."

"Ugh…but—"

"No buts. Clean the living room and you get pizza."

"Fine!" And out stomped a frustrated Callum.

As I climbed up the stairs, I made a note to ream Clint out for talking about work at home and ream him out for unleashing mini versions of him onto the world.

"Laura. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Can I fluff you pillows?"

"I'm pregnant Skye. Not on life support. I have done this before…well maybe not as extreme. But I am experienced in the art of pushing out a baby."

"So I gathered by the previous trials downstairs."

"But a glass of water would be nice and can you add another reading book to the list next time you do errands."

"Of course. Also, is pizza okay for dinner or are the twins feeling like something else?"

'I think the twins can handle some pizza."

"Excellent. Any requests?"

"No olives or mushrooms. The twins aren't feeling the olives or the mushrooms."

"Good because if you kept eating olives at the rate you were last week, there may be a world olive shortage."

"Skye, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Waddle around, risk your pregnancy, then call Clint in a panic."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I am sure I could have handled it."

"I'm sure you could have. Let me grab that water."

Once the water was presented, I went to the ordering pizza stage of today's operation. With pizza on its way, I decided to give the kids some help cleaning. My mind drifting back to the lack of an answer on the call to Nat.

Over the next few weeks I waited for a call. Nothing. Laura's due date was approaching, we had a go bag packed and in the car and did drills with the kids. Yet as the due date loomed, no word from Clint or Natasha. I didn't know who to call. No way would the team on the Bus know and even if they did, I doubt they would tell a traitor like me.

Then Laura's water broke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura ended up spending a week in observation after giving birth to girls. I bused the kids to and from the hospital daily to see their mother. After Laura came home, we quickly found that 2 babies and 3 children pulled us to the end of our limits. The next time I saw Clint I would kill him. I could tell the Laura was worried about her husband. I considered the last time I talked to him. I had tried to call Nat and him a few times in the last 3-4 months but had never hear back. I was officially in panic mode. It was the Laura and the kids that kept me from breaking into SHIELD to track him down.

Then the call came.

"Hello."

"Skye. It's Jemma."

"Jemma?"

"Look Skye, I know you probably hate us but we could use a hacker right now."

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust. You are the best at hacking. And we could really use your help."

"Jemma, I would love to help. But—"

"Skye." Laura had come up behind me.

"One second Jemma." I covered the microphone. "What's up?"

"Go."

"I need to be here for you and the kids."

"You need closure. Even if they don't trust you again. The second she called you excited. You deserve the chance to prove you aren't who they think you are. So go."

"But—"

"No buts—"

"Jemma. I think I can help."

"Skye, who is with you?"

"A friend who I am helping out."

"Okay…" There was a pause of uncertainty. "Where can we pick you up?"

"I will be in Denver in 2 days."

"We will meet then."

"And Jemma…"

"Yes Skye."

"I never meant to betray anyone."

"Sure Skye. Bye."

"Bye Jemma." But the line had already gone dead.

I turned around to face Laura who had an excited look on her face.

"Really?"

"You need a break from this Skye."

"So do you."

"I chose this. You didn't. And I can handle a few weeks with my munchkins."

"Well, I guess I need to get a plane ticket to Denver."

Laura practically tackled me with a hug then immediately shoved me out of the room to pack while she planned a good luck dinner. I shook my head and got to packing.

By the next evening, I was in Denver and checking into a hotel. Laura insisted I check in somewhere nice so I don't get kidnapped. So I checked in and sent a picture of my room as proof I didn't check into a sleazy motel. After 2 thumbs up came back, I sprung onto the bed and tried to settle my mind, not noticing when I fell asleep. Early the next morning, I went to the agreed location to meet the team. May and Fitzsimmons were the only ones there.

"Get in the car."

Fitz took shotgun while Jemma rode with me in the back. I had a feeling that no one really wanted me there. As we drove to the bus, I tried to initiate conversation. Eventually, I gave up and watched out the window.

Once we arrived at the Bus I finally decided to ask, "Am I in the same room?"

"Yes." Jemma answered.

I dropped off my stuff and went to the conference room, already feeling the eyes following my every move. I refused to cry. I couldn't let them see how much I was affected by the loss, otherwise I will spend more time trying to win back my place and not get this job done. Laura also needed me. Or was it I who needed her? I couldn't dwell on that right now.

I strapped in for take-off. Then Coulson began the meeting while May put the plane in autopilot.

"We have 2 agents whose cover fell apart on the mission. We recently got a lock on where they are being kept." Coulson started. "Ward and May will go in for retrieval."

May joined the meeting. Ward began to discuss layout of the building and the weaknesses and how the would approach the rescue.

"So what is it yours truly can do for you?" I said with a grin, faking what I could. Inside I hated the way things ended. I couldn't regret my actions. I did what I needed to for my family.

"The facility has a top of the line, reportedly hack proof electronic security system. You will try to disable the security system. So the extraction team can get in to pull out the targets." Coulson responded.

"Roger that. What type of security are they running?"

"We believe it to be an Ian Quinn creation, however, we really are unsure. Analysts haven't been able to get past the first level."

"Then this hack may tack some time. Let me know the name of the facility. Who are we rescuing?"

"That is classified level 8."

"Of course."

"The facility is the Montelupich Prison in Cracow, Germany."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We landed in Germany early the next morning. The team scattered to scout the town to plan contingencies. I was allowed off the bus to stretch my legs. I quickly pulled my phone to call Laura and let her know I arrived safely. She let me know the kids were all okay and sent their love. Still nothing from Clint or Nat. I needed to focus on the mission, then I could find those stupid siblings of mine.

I grabbed a few things from local stores: power bars, Gatorade, burner phones, laptop, and a few other entirely unnecessary souvenirs. I returned to the bus before everyone else and immediately started getting comfortable with the security code I would soon be taking out. As the team shuffled back in, they ignored me for the most part. Furtive glances were sent my way. I didn't bother to greet anyone. I knew it would do me no good other than to serve as a reminder of my betrayal to them.

Once everyone was back, Coulson called a team meeting to discuss the next few steps.

"Skye, how does the security code look?"

"Pretty well built, but we all know it will bow to my stupendous skill."

"And how long should we wait for this stupendous skill to show up." Ward clearly was pushing my buttons.

"I will start building a test run tonight so that as I test the hacks I don't trip any alarms. Hopefully, I can start a practice by tomorrow midday. As to how long a working hack will take, don't know."

"Don't know? Or won't share?" Ward is really trying to rub it in my face how little they trusted me.

"Don't know. I may hit the right combo within a day or 2. Or I may be unable to exploit a vulnerability and have to build a vulnerability into the program which may take a few weeks."

"Well work faster."

 _No problem Coulson. Of course, now that you said work faster, I think I can get it done tomorrow. Originally I wasn't going to even try._

I shut down my inner dialogue, it was not going to get me anywhere. The team continued to discuss the next steps while I tuned out already mentally reviewing the security code I had worked with. The team wouldn't want my input and the faster this code was done the quicker I could kick my brother's arse.

Over the next few days, I built out a test run and ignored everyone else on the plane. I would eat at different and odd times to avoid them. I worked out after everyone went to sleep. Much of my coding was done once everyone went to sleep so I could code without the glares and suspicious looks. My schedule revolved around putting more space between them and me. As much as I wanted to win back their trust, my extreme focus on separating my personal life (primarily Clint) would make proving my loyalty difficult. And earning back their trust would distract from the mission. Things were definitely better this way.

It was a week and a half later that a practice hack was successful. No alarm triggers. No catches. A dance through the maze of prison security software. I immediately notified the Coulson. As I began to practice that hack for consistent timing, I realized that this mission would likely be closing out soon.

The next day the team sat in the command center drilling out the rescue plan, discussing timing, rolls, positions, countermeasures, and contingencies. The bus had been hidden away as we all made out way to check into separate hotels. I would set myself up at a coffee shop with the burner laptop and hack the system. The following morning we would rescue the 2 agents.

As I left my room that morning placing the bud in my ear, I acknowledged that this was very likely my last mission with my team.

"Getting coffee. Do you copy?"

"Touring the town. Do you copy" Fitzsimmons.

"Magpie in position. Do you copy?" Melinda.

"Wallace in position. Do you copy?" Ward.

"Caatinga in position. Do you copy?" Coulson. "All members in position. Timer starts now."

I started the hack, locking down the security system and disabling the alarms. I pulled the security cameras.

"2 in entrance hall. 3 in guard room. 2 touring C." There were more guards but as they were in other buildings and hallways, they would be locked in location once I finished locking out the security system.

As Ward and May crept through the prison, I focused on the hack, ignoring the security cameras. I needed to make sure the prison software did not attempt to kick me off otherwise the team would be up a creek without a paddle. 19 minutes in: I had confirmation that agents were retrieved and the team was leaving. 33 minutes in: I had the all clear. I finished my coffee and packed up to leave.

3 streets over, I dropped the laptop in a donation bin. As a car pulled up next to me, I saw Jemma open the door. I stepped in. Jemma had the medical on standby for a separate contingency. Fitz had put his dwarves in the sky to monitor to external backup. As we headed back to the bus, I felt relief that the extraction seemed to go without hiccups.

I saw the SUV already on the bus as we pulled in to park. As Jemma went to do a medical evaluation, I quickly snuck to my room. I had no desire to meet these agents, and I did not want to spend too much time on the receiving end of Ward's glare. I buckled in as May announced take off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shortly after take-off Coulson called a team meeting. As I was no longer a part of the team, I remained situated on my laptop checking various security protocols were still in place and starting to write the bug that would find my brother. Moments later I hear a knock.

"Come in."

"Skye, didn't you hear we have a team meeting?" Jemma quietly asked as she opened the door.

I look up shocked. "I didn't think anyone wanted me there."

"I mean you are still a part of the team. You did help with this case." She seemed uncertain and hesitant. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"I know you didn't have to help us. You could have continued on with you life without us."

"Jemma, I'm sorry for betraying you. I wish I could give you a reason you would understand. I came out here to show everyone that I do care and I do want to be here. But I guess that isn't enough after what I did."

"I suppose we didn't make it any easier. We spent a lot of time waiting for the other shoe to drop, ready to lash out. For that, I am sorry."

"Thanks for that. I really needed to hear that someone doesn't hate me. Shall we go to the meeting?"

"Yes."

I walked with Jemma, feeling relief. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear someone on the Bus tell me he/she didn't hate me. I saw everyone gathered around the table; the faces of the agents we rescued obscured by the wales and columns. As I stepped into the room, I froze.

 _How? Why? Crap…_

My mind blank as I saw Clint look up, eyes widening before he elbows Nat who has much the same reaction. I don't know how long I was frozen in shock, as the echo of voices around us started to come back.

"Skye. Thanks for joining us?" Coulson began to start the meeting.

"I HAD ONE RULE!" Clint was beyond angry. Everyone in the command center froze, turning to him in shock. "ONE RULE!"

"Clint, I don't this is the time or place." Nat clearly realized this was about to go south a lot faster than anyone wanted.

"I'm—" but I was cut off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was looking straight at me. The eyes of the team all staring at me, wondering what was going on and how I knew Clint Barton. "I said stay away from SHIELD. What part of that did you not get?"

I knew everyone would immediately assume that I had done something to get on Clint's bad side. All of a sudden I was angry. Angry that I had finally patched things up with my team and he was about to ruin it. Angry at Clint for not contacting us. Angry for making us worry. Just angry.

"Like you have any room to judge. I saw the file, you were caught 2 months ago. Where were you before that? Did you ever think that I may want to know where you are?"

"How is this about me? You are the one at SHIELD."

"I am an adult. Why don't you start treating me like one?"

"I will start treating you like one when you start acting like one."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"When I start acting like an adult? Says the man who is in for a big, BIG surprise when he gets home."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Mr. Adult, maybe if you contacted home you would know."

We had gotten to the point of shouting in each other's faces. Nat was trying to pull Clint away with the team trying to pull me away.

"No tell me."

"No."

"Is everyone okay?"

"You should know."

"Skye."

I slouched. "Yes." I muttered out softly before fleeing the room. I felt the prickle of tears. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone see me cry.

"Great job Clint!" I could hear Nat behind me.

"Does anyone know what is going on?" Fitz was the first to voice his confusion.

I heard footsteps following me. I knew it was Nat. Clint never followed after an argument.

"Leave me alone. Tell that stupid butt that I never want to see him again."

"Skye. You don't mean that."

I was almost at my room when I felt arms encircle me tackling me to the ground.

"I do," I said though the traitor tears that had started to fall.

I was pulled into a sitting position, with Nat hugging me while I sobbed uncontrollably. I heard some other footsteps.

"Leave." Nat wouldn't let another see me in tears. I heard the footsteps patter away.

"Skye." Jemma hesitated. "Do you need anything?"

"Jemma, was it? I have her. She will be fine. We will be back in a minute." Nat had switched to big sister mode. I heard Jemma leave. "Shh…."

I continued to sob, hiccupping out, "I was so worried. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry sweetie. We planned to stay in contact but our covers were blown. We burned everything and went underground. Now what was this surprise you were talking about?"

"He has been absent for almost a year."

"Skye, don't avoid the subject."

"Laura was pregnant."

"Was?"

"She gave birth two and half months ago. I left to help out here about 3 weeks ago."

"That's amazing."

"It was a complicated pregnancy."

"Oh no. Did anything go wrong?"

"She was on bed rest then spend some time in the hospital."

"We have to tell Clint—"

"No."

"Why not? Clint deserves to know."

"Laura asked me not to tell him if I managed to contact him."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to worry or distract him. Plus she thought it would be a nice surprise when he gets home expecting peace and quiet, and instead gets put on dipper duty. She got all the midnight cries."

"I didn't know she could be evil. But I will stay silent, because who doesn't want to see Clint on dipper duty." With that she let out a laugh. I had started to settle. "Why don't we get you tidied up? I think everyone deserves a bit of an explanation."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What explanation do I give?"

"How about you are old friends?"

"Because that explains the yelling and Miles…"

"Miles? Please tell me that asshole wasn't anywhere near you. I will slit his throat out."

"He started to dig up information on you about 5 months ago. I had to stop him, but I couldn't clean it up in time and my team thought I betrayed them."

"5 months ago?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was about the time that our cover started having holes and we suspected someone was digging around."

"No! I am so sorry. If I was better-"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry. You likely stopped him before the situation got worse."

"But—"

"No. Now lets go talk to the other butt head." I laughed. I was so glad Nat and Clint were okay. I suddenly felt like I could breath. Maybe I lost my job, but I had them back.

We walked back into the room and Clint immediately engulfed me. I reciprocated crying into his shoulder. While telling him he was an idiot.

"I understood you were fired. It will stay that way."

"I didn't think it would change. I screwed up."

"No. Skye…look at me." I looked up. "You will not continue to put yourself in danger."

"But its okay for you?"

"Skye…."

Nat cut us off.

"Clint. It appears we have a Miles problem."

"A dead Miles problem?"

"A past dead Miles problem." Nat was definitely going to make this painful. Clint side-eyed me, whithout letting go of my shoulder. I couldn't meet him in the eye.

"What do you know about that man?" Coulson cut in. I felt all the questioning eyes of the bus on me. And I knew Clint would have ignored all questions.

"What do you know about him?"

"Skye has been feeding information and betrayed SHIELD in helping him."

"That isn't what happened." Both Clint and Nat jumped to my defense and I felt the arm around my should tighten its grip.

"Guys, don't worry about it."

"I told him to stay away from you. Did he listen? No. So it looks like another visit is in order." Clint was in older brother mode.

"So you tried to prevent this?" Coulson

"Yes. But not what you think?" Clint wasn't going to be swayed.

"So tell me what I should think?"

"That Hawkeye has a brother complex." Nat was definitely enjoying my misery. Clint glared at Nat. "Back to the past dead Miles, I suspect he blew our cover. It appears Skye-bear caught him and shut down the worst." I felt another glare from Clint. I also saw the team's staring in slack jaw confusion.

"Skye. How many times do I need to repeat myself—"

"That I am a grown woman? And I thing the team would appreciate you no speaking so cryptically."

"Doesn't matter, your connection to use is beyond their classification."

"Nat…"

"Fine." Turning to the team, she announce our connection like one would announce that morning's breakfast. "Skye is Hawkeye's younger sister."

The slack jawed confusion went straights to complete stupification.

"So, I will pay a visit to Miles. Back to home. What is going on?" Clint finally remembered the earlier fight.

"Congrats!" I unenthusiastically said. Nat laughed.

"She is trying to say, welcome to fatherhood."

"Wait? What?" Clint was confused.

Nat wasn't letting this go. "Well, when mommy and daddy love each other very much. A baby can be made."

"Nat, unlike you, I know how babies are made."

"This is not a conversation I want to hear. She is saying you have another kid."

"How does she know?"

"Because she is much cooler and I told her when she came to convince me to be nice to you."

"She definitely isn't cooler. And details?"

"Well, me and wifey-kins were driving when she realized she was pregnant and she delivered on the side of the road." I wasn't sharing details.

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Please Skye. Can I at least see a picture?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Wifey-kins says no info for you."

"Wifey-kins doesn't have to know. And I know you want Fury's personal email so you can send him phishing emails."

"Ugh. Darn you. But I must hold out. I cannot break a pirates promise."

"Callum?"

"No. I decided to become a pirate while I freeloaded at your house. Side note, I may have changed all the locks and security entry keys."

"Why?"

"I was angry at you." I could feel Nat's smile behind me. "I also installed a laser grid, a few more motion detectors, and some automatic fire on the roof. I think I also may have put in a new computer system."

"What? Were you making my house Fort Knox?"

"No. I was working on skills for a new job."

"With a laser grid?"

"Never know."

"But seriously? Picture?"

"You know the rules. No pictures."

"I hate you right now."

"No you don't. Anyway…I got an important phone call to make. Coulson, state side in 3 days?"

"Yes." Coulson was sill confused. "You're his sister?"

"I think we established that."

"And you didn't betray us?" Of course, Jemma was the first to ask that.

"I didn't want to. But I know I did in not telling you the truth."

"I am so glad." Suddenly she was jumping into my arms.

Fitz soon followed with a "I guess that makes you okay again."

Ward still was working on linking his brain cells. And May seemed to have recovered and moved on with her life.

"Anyway…I really need to get to my cabin to make a phone call."

"So you are really Hawkeye's younger sister? You don't look alike." Jemma was getting to the shock and awe stage of who my brother was. I suspect I will soon have a fan girl situation.

"No. I suppose not. We aren't biologically related. But, can we talk later." I slipped out and to my cabin. I heard someone slid in behind. I spun around. Clint.

"I know you are talking to her. I just need to hear her voice. Please."

"Fine. You don't need to sound so much like a kicked puppy."


End file.
